mclotcfandomcom-20200213-history
Kal'Urguan
Geography Kal'Urguan lies deep inside The Hidden Mountains, sheltered from those who are unaware of its presence. The only way to detect it, is if you find the main gate at the start of the valley into the mountains. Inside the mines there once was many ores and valuables, but after long use of the mines, most of the resources have been emptied, still there are a few valuables to find. History Through many months the first century dwaves made outter Kal' Urguan with its strong walls and various shops and parks. The first dwarven King, King Simmpa was very sick and was not able to serve his people to the fullest but tried his hardest! The High Councial took a lot of the work themselves and re-organized the dwarven people. The dwarves fought the orcs greatly and eventually peace talks went through and the war drew to a close. After it was obvious King Simmpa could not rule any longer due to his sickness the overseer Charles took over. Charles was once the great ruler of Kal'Urguan. He was known for many things; building many cities, and towns, opening the first shops in Kal'Urguan, and mainly for his greed, causing a war with the Humans. This war started with a simple human stealing iron from Kal'Urguan. Charles, filled with anger, and greed marched his men to Oren to demand not only a refund, but much more. Not willing to refund, this caused Charles to strike causing a war between the Humans, and Dwarfs. This war was not long, it included the dwarfs attacking Al'Kazar, and the Humans attacking Outer Kal'Urguan. After this Alras went on its own, and would soon become its own nation. This marked the end of Charles reign, after this he grew old, and stepped down from the throne. He would appoint the Baron, Belin to became his replacement as King. As King Belin's first act was to completely refill the council for Kal'Urguan. This brought many new dwarfs into power, and also brought many new ideas. One being a complete reconstruction of Outer Kal'Urguan. The reconstruction was very popular, and brought the dwarfs an economic outburst. Belin also lead the creation of another new housing district along with a scholarly district. Both with outstanding architecture thanks to the High Architect Lukas. Though the Kingdom was dull, and empty. Belin grew old and could not hold his position any longer. He appointed Algrim to be his replacement. Inner Kal'Urguan (General) The Grand Hall - The Largest and most magnificent hall in all of Aegis, it includes enormous pillars and housing for all dwarves, leading up to the castle. The Mines - After a large cave-in the structures within the mines were demolished... But new riches have been found within these caves to cover the disaster. King's Castle - At the end of the Grand Hall lies the King's Castle. A huge fort surrounded by a lake of lava, with a bridge leading over to the fort. Important meetings take place here, and the King can usually be found here. Homes - The homes around the King's Castle cost a few Minas, but it's usually worth it because you get a protected area (thus makes it impossible for thieves and griefers to enter). Upper Housing - Homes on top of inner Kal'Urguan. They only cost 300 minas, and you even get a protected area with it. These homes are temporary for dwarfs that are new to the halls of Kal'Urguan. Tavern - Located behind the stairs to enter the great halls of Kal'Urguan. There is a tavern run by Percival, the tavern keeper. Know for having the best ale in the lands. Scholar District - Inner Kal'Urguan (Districts) ---- Outer Kal'Urguan Dwarven Statues - The first thing you notice in the Outer City is the two dwarven statues hanging over Kal'Urguan. They are holding axes and are dedicated to the first century dwarves. They were carved out by the great architect Omithiel. The Walls - Constructed to better defend Kal'Urguan, the walls are both strong and beautiful showing the mighty architecture and strong stone the dwarves behold. The Docks - The docks are the perfect place for any fisherman, Dwarven or lesser race, to relax on a comfy wooden chair and fish. A fishing shop is also located nearby for any who wish to buy supplies or sell their days catch. The Treefarm One of the most basic commodities in any city, the treefarm of Kal'Uruguan is nothing to boast about. It's fairly standard, but its features may remind you of a Dwarven mine or cave structure. The Farms - The farms are a fairly new addition to the city. With 4 large land plots to grow enough crops to feed the Dwarven population and any hungry passerby. These farms are of the utmost importance to the Dwarves due to the removal of the original Dwarven public farms from the inner city. The Watchtower - The watchtower is a gigantic tower outside of Kal'Urguan. It was built by the help of many guards and workers. It has the Kal'Urguan flag on top and serves as a monument to dwarven architecture and a lookout for enemies on the horizon. The Gate - This is the most protected and recognizable part of the Outer City. Guards operate the gate and will ask all who wish to enter Kal'Urguan about their intentions. Other Cities Kal'Bryst - Led by Baron Harnokk, it is the north most part of the dwarven kingdom. - the town recently got attacked and burned down to the ground - all citizens are being evacuated The Dwarven Warrior Monk Village - Deep in the wilderness lies the Dwarven Warrior Monk Village. It is a 2 day walk from Kal'Urguan and is a perilous journey. You have to walk to the Orcish collesium, then walk towards the tent. If you continue there you wil get to a sea. Make a boat, sail across and once you get to the opposite side, walk across the desert and at the - grass lands. It is a large temple that is covered in snow, being the only haven for quite a ways. - Kal'Menor - Kal'Menor was the westernmost city of the dwarves, it was owned by commander whurili, founder of the guild of the valve. - Underneath the city laid the vault which was the most safe place in all of aegis in case of a disaster, which th' city would soon be covered in a mountain, to no avail of hiding from the Undead. Th' Undead attacked and rampaged th' city, and the city was never recovered. - Government *Led by a Grand King *A Grand King is in control of the Grand Council and the Dwarven military. He can block any decisions made by the Lower Council *Governed by a Grand Council, made up of the Grand King and four Grand Councilors who govern the Dwarves and control the actions of the military *High Lords are the representatives, advisors and eventual successors of the Grand Councilors *Also governed by a Lower Council that makes sure that Dwarves are able to get jobs and housing, while also making money for the kingdom *Council members consist of: Four High Lords, Lords, a Head Architect, Head Blacksmith, Head Miner, Archbishop, Grand Champion, Head Merchant, Head Clown and Head Guard *Sectors are managed by Guilds who represent different parts of Dwarven society and report back to the Lower Council *An unpopular Grand King may be removed if all four Grand Councilors are in favour of his removal *If somebody wishes to create an official Dwarven guild and get a seat on the Lower Council, they must first gain the approval of the Grand Counciler Grand Council *Grand King Thorik Braveaxe *Grand Councilor Valen Blackaxe - Political *Grand Councilor Stronghold - Guilds *Grand Councilor Broski Braveaxe - Economics *Grand Councilor Chaecus Braveaxe - War *High Lord Bazian Blackaxe - Political *High Lord Vulena Braveaxe - Guilds *High Lord Grumdul Balor - Economics *High Lord Gimrik Longbeard - War The High Lords *High Lord Bazian Blackaxe - Political *High Lord Vulena Braveaxe - Guilds *High Lord Grumdul Balor - Economics *High Lord Gimrik Longbeard - War Lower Council *High Lord Bazian Blackaxe *High Lord Vulena Braveaxe *High Lord Grumdul Balor *High Lord Gimrik Longbeard *Lords (Donators and Noble Families) *Head Architect - 1 *Head Blacksmith Gotrek *Head Miner - Darius Irongut *Archbishop Thordon Irongut *Grand Champion - 1 *Head Guard Flynn Blackaxe *Head Merchant - 1 *Head Clown Grady Blackaxe *Chief Engineer Saviticus Irongut Army - Military - The dwarven military is currently lead by Lord Marshall Thorik. - The Legion - The Legion is run by the Lord Marshall Thorik. The army is not the same as it was back when Charles was King, many changes have been made. The army is lead by Thorik Braveaxe and the Longbeards ( Stronghold, Valen Blackaxe and Broski Braveaxe) and also by Ranger Captain Chaecus Braveaxe. The army has been very well armed with Ores straight from the Kal'Urguan Mine. Recently the Legion has taken down Wrath's Fort, and have defended the Kingdom from the Undead a few times. The Legion seeks to train, and prepare for war. Architecture - The Dwarven architecture is normally based on straight lines, mathematical diagrams and meticulous projects. Their main aim is to be as economic as possible and at the same time reliable and eternal. The great example of Dwarven architecture is their capitol city Kal'Urguan, just by looking at the front walls of the stronghold. As a matter of fact dwarven except of their love to the deepness of the ground they also like to show off their skills and majestic severity of their buildings by rising them so other races can enjoy these breathtaking views. - Two key factors Dwarves strive for in their architecture are to show off their might thus making large defensive structures, and the pride towards their land and race, by building statues and not wasting any bit of time or land to bring out its fullest potential, and beauty. - Current and Future Projects - The Reconstruction of Outer Kal'Urguan is under way, once again. With Private Farms, a fishing dock, and th' tree farm being located outside of th' how to get rid of stretch marks city. We are unsure of what to do with th' last major plot of land, perhaps turn it back into farm grounds, or some other type of venture. - The Mines in Kal'Urguan seem to fill up once in a while as well as a new private mine will soon be established which will allow the most richest ores for privileged people. - Th' Business District is going to be located in th' old wheat farm, with th' main hallway coming from th' old tree farm. It will support many shops, a bank, a tavern, a newspaper, guild houses, and many other ventures for future business owners and the like. Category:Nations of Aegis